powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Siren StrikerZord
The Siren StrikerZord is a specialized TriggerZord modeled after an armored tank. Overview The Siren StrikerZord was housed inside the Victory StrikerZord in a smaller form, but when it emerged it returned to normal Zord size. Its default form can fire yellow explosive rounds from its giant cannon. Its Attack Mode unfolds plow-like extensions that can be used as a forklift to throw opponents. In addition, the missile launchers by the cannon's side activate. When the Siren StrikerZord's Justice Boost is activated onto a person, it grants them the "Super" armor based on the Siren StrikerZord itself (i.e. the Silver Shade Ranger morphs into the Super X Ranger). By holding onto the shoulder handles the shoulder cannons can fire laser blasts. By charging up, a finisher is initiated. For the Super X Ranger, it activates the''' strike finisher, five golden steampunk-esque rockets. History During the fight over the Victory StrikerZord, the VIctory StrikerZord was under Snaking's control. As the Shade Rangers were inside the StrikerZord trying to figure out how to retake control of it, the Red Shade Ranger found out that another Zord was hidden inside the Victory StrikerZord. The Siren StrikerZord then emerged from the Victory StrikerZord's inner "hangar", & interrupts Snaking's control. Later on, Snaking enlarges, so the Shade Rangers form the Shadow Siren Megazord & defeat him. Shadow Siren Megazord The '''Shadow Siren Megazord is the combination of the Siren StrikerZord, the Trigger SplashZord, the Magic FighterZord, & the StrikerZord. The combination is very powerful. It can use all the cannons on the Siren StrikerZord & throw opponents back with the plows. The SIren StrikerZord seems to influence the other Zords in the combination, as it allows the Trigger SplashZord to fire quick-drying cement. The Magic FighterZord can also enlarge & rotate for a physical hit. Its finisher is where the Shadow Siren Megazord blasts laser fire from the Magic FighterZord's baton, the Trigger SplashZord's water cannon, & the Siren StrikerZord's cannons, missile launchers, & plows to destroy the enemy. Additional Formations TBA Justice Siren Megazord The Justice Siren Megazord is the combination between the Siren StrikerZord, the Trigger BikeZord, the Crane & Drill TriggerZords, & the StrikerZord. Notes *It is the second TriggerZord to be used in a Shadow Strike Megazord formation, with the first one being the Trigger SplashZord. **Coincidentally, the Shadow Siren Megazord has the Trigger SplashZord in its default formation along with the Magic FighterZord. **Additionally, following the Trigger BikeZord & the Trigger SplashZord, it is the third TriggerZords used by a Shade Ranger before its designated team. It is also the third used by the Red Shade Ranger. *The 'S'iren StrikerZord is in line with the Justice Rangers' symbol being the S. *The treads on the Shadow Siren Megazord are similar in design to Super Zeozord II's chest armor. *Just like the DriveMax Megazord Mixer Formation from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, the Shadow Siren Megazord can encase an opponent in quick drying concrete. *The way the Siren StrikerZord uses its forklift plow, coupled with its appearance, also makes it similar to a stag beetle. *Interestingly, the Siren StrikerZord has a color scheme (dark blue, red, & gold) that follows Chris Outterridge's police uniform. *The Siren StrikerZord's robohead takes elements from a military battle mask. *The Justice Rangers' symbol located on the bottom of the piloting system is gone or left blank when piloted by the Shade Rangers. See Also *SirenStriker - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Reynoman